


Green Green Green

by Rincanpy



Series: NSFW RoadRat Week [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, M/M, NSFW RoadRat Week, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincanpy/pseuds/Rincanpy
Summary: Jamison wants it rough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for day 2 of NSFW RoadRat week; rough sex!
> 
> Enjoy!

Jamison had asked for this. For Mako to be rough with him, hard, and fast. They kept it simple. One-syllable safe word, "Red," obviously for danger, stop, help, and so on. Jamison requested to be tied up with Mako's chain, to have a ring around his cock, and he wanted to take all of Mako, fast and hard, with no foreplay, just quick prep and go.

Mako didn't deny him that, and happily tied the young man up and made it so he couldn't ejaculate. Watching Jamison squirm as he worked was entertaining and admittedly hot. He was concerned about hurting Jamison, but that's why the safe word existed, and he saw how excited Jamison was for this; he'd never seen Jamison get erect so quickly before. The boy was more of a pervert than he thought.

Then again, was he just as big a pervert for being just as aroused by the scene in front of him? Probably.

Mako got an idea and gripped Jamison's hips, and picked them up easily. 

"You know the words, what to say if you want me to stop," he said and promptly flipped jamison over onto his knees, the chains rattling loudly in response, and his face pressing uncomfortably into the pillow. 

"Green," Jamison responded quickly and Mako smiled, almost grinning.

"Aren't you eager," Mako chuckled as he leaned over him, pressing a large amount of his weight onto his back. Jamison didn't reply, but lifted his hips a bit higher to push up against Mako's body.

"Beautiful," Mako breathed out. He undid his pants and pushed them down, and then let his cock slide between the cheeks of Jamison's ass. Thrusting slowly, he moved back and forth for a moment or two, before reaching over to grab a half empty bottle of lube. He'd already prepared Jamison a bit earlier, so he slathered his cock with the cold substance, peeled Jamison's cheeks apart, and then pushed the head of his dick in.

With a quick, hard motion, Mako slammed forward, pushing the whole of his length and girth in as far as he could go. A loud moan and shriek filled the air as Jamison's body shuddered, accommodating to the size of what had just entered him. God it felt like someone shoved a thick log up his ass; his muscles were screaming, but oh it was delightful. His golden eyes rolled backwards as he was momentarily blissed out, like he was on a different plane of existence.

Mako pulled out to the tip and then pulled Jamison backwards, pushing all the way back in. He loved the sounds that came from him; that overwhelmed, pleasured string of groans made him grin widely like a devil.

One large hand wrapped around to Jamison's front, gliding up his chest and wrapped its fingers around the front of Jamison's neck. He didn't squeeze hard, but tight enough to restrict the blond's breathing just slightly. He felt Jamison's throat bulge out as he swallowed and then began panting heavily.

"G-Green," Jamison muttered out.

Mako smiled, pulled Jamison backwards harshly, slammed his hips against him, and buried himself deep in the process. His fingers squeezed a little more and then it started; a quick, pounding pace that had Jamison nearly screaming, whimpering profusely. Mako pulled out and slammed Jamison's hips against his front hard, and quick, then starting that fast pace once again.

"Harder..." Jamison requested, and Mako gladly complied. He shifted his weight, took his hand off of Jamison's throat to move it to the back of his head, and shoved his face into the pillow under him. He yanked on the chain holding Jamison's arms together, and pounded into him even faster and harder than before.

Jamison was completely lost to pleasure. Mako was hitting every spot he liked, and feeling that strength behind those thrusts made him cry out wildly. His cock twitched and leaked pathetically, base still squeezed by the ring, but he felt his orgasm getting closer and closer, and that's what he was waiting for. He let out a loud wail and collapsed forward, cumming but not ejaculating, but god did he want to.

"Don't think so," Mako growled and pulled Jamison's leg, forcing him onto his side and pounding back inside without a wasted second. He held Jamison's shoulder down, his free hand going back to that boney throat. Jamison gasped and his eyes rolled back, drool dripped from his chin, and his cheeks were burnt red; he was enjoying this so much, even if he looked almost in pain, but he made no attempt to stop Mako, and lord knew he didn't want him to stop.

That display of Jamison being in complete pleasure got to Mako quicker than he wanted to admit. It brought his orgasm on like the flip of a switch, and he finished inside of Jamison far sooner than he would have liked too, but nevertheless, he kept thrusting to bring Jamison to completion as well.

"Mako, o-orange, please, I wanna cum, t-take it off now." 

Mako obeyed his words, nodded, and his large hand went to Jamison's erection. He gave him a few strokes before taking the ring off, and as expected Jamison exploded almost instantly and threw his head from side to side as if he didn't know what to do with himself, drowning in all that relief.

It took several moments for Jamison to fully come down from his orgasm, and only then did Mako pull out of him, leaving his gaping and dripping with his cum. He undid the chains to free his arms, and noticed the red marks that were left behind. He rubbed at them softly before he laid beside the younger man.

"Good?" Mako asked as he stroked Jamison's cheek so gently.

Jamison gave him a tired but cheeky grin. "Great."

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!  
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_) for personal/fanfic updates!  
> [ **Come join my RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)  
> 


End file.
